Once in a Blue Moon
by euphoric-acid
Summary: Someone is trying to create a super race out of ferals. can the team stop them before they lose one of their own. early season 2
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Mutant X and never will.

Once in a Blue Moon

Chapter one

Laughter echoed throughout Sanctuary. Shalimar ran through sanctuary with Brennan in hot pursuit. Brennan was not smiling, he was dripping wet, he had been sitting in the rec room reading poetry when Shalimar had creped up behind him without him noticing and pouring a large glass of water over his head. But Shalimar's laughter was infectious and even though he was furious with her he soon found himself enjoying the chase, well following her cute behind any way. Brennan finally caught up with her at the stairs.

"I'm too fast for you, babe."

"Yeah right I could catch you any day." As she said this she started backing up under the stairs.

"So what, you're just humouring me."

"You could say that." Brennan said smiling as he closed in on her. Shalimar grinned back at him chuckling.

Then with feral speed she side stepped him and jumped up onto the stairs, which was at her shoulder height.

"Well if that's true, how come you've never caught me?" Brennan moved round to climb the stairs.

"Well I'm just very good at humouring you."

"Yeah right, Brannan." He began to move towards her.

"Hey Brennan, Shalimar? I need to see you in the lab now." Adam interrupted over their comlinks.

"Okay we'll be right there. Come on Shalimar." He reached round and grabbed her legs and lifted her onto his shoulder.

"I've caught you now." Brennan said as he walked down the stairs, Shalimar kicking her leg on his chest.

"You cheated!" Shalimar screamed as he bounced on the spot. In response she hit his arse.

"Watch it Shal, I'll make you pay." He gently put her down and they walked into the lab together.

"What's up Adam? Why the group meeting?" Shalimar said looking around at Jesse and Emma.

"There have been a string of Mutant disappearances." They looked around at each other worried.

"They have all happened at the same sort of timing, in the same area, and were all last reported to be seen at somewhere called the Blue Moon club. Only problem is no one knows where it is or if they do, they're not telling." He paused to let them take in the information. Shalimar in particular was looking worried.

"Is there anything else Adam, any clues at the scene, anything else the victims had in common that could give us a lead?" Emma asked.

"There is actually," Adam said looking around, "it's that they're all…"

"Ferals." Shalimar said finishing off his sentence.

"How do you know that?" Adam asked, "I only just got the information through."

"I know the Blue Moon Club, I go there all the time, it's exclusive, ferals only."

"What! You knew about this place and never told me? How did you know where it was?" Adam said outraged

"I don't know how I knew where it was, I just … knew, you know. It's like you can't find it unless you know where it is."

"Well since you know where it is shouldn't we go down there and check it out." Brennan suggested.

"You can't, didn't you hear me, its Ferals only."

"We can't let you go in alone, it could be suicide."

"Yeah right Brennan, I can take care of myself you know."

"He actually has a point there Shalimar." Adam said.

"Are you kidding me, or is everyone suddenly very over protective."

"No Shal think about it. Whoever is able to catch all these ferals has to be someone really powerful, how else would he do it." Jesse said.

"You may have a point but that doesn't mean you can get into the club, do you really think the door man won't be able to smell a non-feral. Besides didn't the kidnapping happen outside the club?"

"You have a point, okay you'll go in with a camera so we can monitor the situation, and Jesse do you think you can hack into the security feed?"

"Shouldn't be a problem if I know the address."

"Good, we have a plan. Shalimar remember this is recon only and I'll have Brennan and Emma meet you as you leave, I'm not taking any chances."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Once in a Blue Moon

Chapter two

After leaving the lab they went to the Rec room to relax before the mission that night.

"So, Shal is this place like strictly night club or what?" Jesse asked. He was sitting at a computer typing in the co-ordinates Shalimar had given him.

"No it's open all day, it got more than a dance floor and bar."

"Really? Cos I'm looking at the co-ordinates you gave me a nothings there, except some old buildings, but there's no life signs coming fro them."

"That's because its protected, clocked or something, people are always going in and out. It's not just a night club, there's a work out room, with fight ring, out door arena, TV room, places for the animals and bedrooms upstairs."

"Animals?" Emma questioned.

"Bedrooms?" Brennan questioned.

"Well yeah, with so many ferals in one place the animals get attracted to the smells. And the bedrooms are there for anyone who needs to spend the night, or if someone's in heat."

"Heat?"

"Yeah, feral do go into heat you know, 2 or 3 times a year...oh you think…. No, sex between ferals tends not to mean anything unless it's specified. Some may get possessive but no means no."

"This sounds like a really good place Shal, but isn't it kind of dangerous, that many ferals in one place."

"No, it's all carefully monitored, listen guys don't worry I go there all the time nothing bad has ever happened and I'm sure nothing will."

Shalimar walked off, "I going to go a hit something."

"What's wrong with her." Emma asked.

"Maybe she doesn't like our constant questions, prying into her personal life. Shalimar has always had difficulty in expressing her feral side and having it accepted. Maybe the reason she never told us about this place is because she's scared of what we'll think of her." Adam said

"How can she think like that, we're her friends, her team mates, we would never reject her." Brennan said

"She may not be thinking like that. She has always been self conscious of her feral side, showing it and getting hurt again. This is a place where she can be herself, her whole self and she's not singled out for being different."

As the team dispersed Brennan went to find Shalimar. She was on the dojo kicking the crap out of several holograms as one disappeared another one appeared.

"Hey Shal what's up?"

"Nothing." Shalimar said, emphasising her words with a punch.

"Oh come on Shal I know you better than that, you wouldn't be beating the crap out Adam's programming unless you were really pissed."

"It's nothing Brennan. Go away." Shalimar was getting angry emphasising every word with a punch or a flying kick.

"Computer end programme." The holograms disappeared as Shalimar was mid air, though startled she landed gracefully.

"What the hell did you do that for, I was about to break my record."

"What's wrong shal talk to me, please. What is it, come here."

Shalimar walked towards him shaking her head. "It's nothing really, its just, well, you won't think I'm weird will you."

"Shal don't be stupid, we already think you're weird."

"Hey." Shal came forward and hit him playfully. He scooped her up and hugged her tight.

"Seriously, you know we love you right and we're not trying to impose on you're life we just trying to find out what's happening to all the ferals."

"I know."

"Good. Now give me a kiss and go get ready." She kissed him on the check and went to her room.

About an hour later they were ready to go aboard the helix.

"Okay, Shal your personal video feed is up and working, and we have full access to the security cameras. Hmm it really does look like a good party Shal."

"Yeah and you're keeping me waiting, you'll have to place it down over here Jesse, the roof tops get narrower."

"Okay Shal you ready." Adam asked.

"I was born ready." As Shalimar walked to the exit, Brennan caught her arm.

"Be careful."

"I always am."

As Shalimar, there was a moment of silence. " Okay I have her position, she's approaching the alley way. No wait I've lost her."

"What!" Adam got up and moved towards the screen.

"No video, no tracking nothing. It's like she's disappeared."

TBC bit of a naf chapter. Next one will be better I promise. It will be inside the Club.


End file.
